Belligerent Drunk
Belligerent Drunks are an addition to Warband that appear randomly in taverns across Calradia. At lower renown levels, the player is attacked on sight when the Belligerent Drunk states that he's going to "Wipe that smirk off your face". However, at higher renown levels the player is given the option to ask "Do you know who I am?", this causes the game to test a random number against the player's Renown. If successful, the drunk apologizes. After a successful renown check, the player can still force the drunk to fight or allow him to leave. At some point, affected by renown and possibly other factors, Belligerent Drunks stop attacking on sight or challenging the player altogether, they will stand in the tavern until approached and activated by the player. They carry Nordic Swords, and usually wear tabards or peasant level clothing. During the fight, any melee weapons the player has equipped can be used in the fight, including fists, however any attempt to use ranged weapons (bows, crossbows or thrown weapons) results in the bartender shouting "No shooting! No shooting!" and the weapons are unequipped. During the fight, other occupants of the tavern will run for cover and typically end up either behind the bar or in the corners of the tavern, they never leave however, so are always available afterwards. Leaving and re-entering the tavern after the fight re-randomizes their positions, often making them easier to talk to. .]] After the drunk is knocked out, a relationship bonus or penalty with the tavernkeeper will be given according to your actions. * If you apologize first or complete the dialogue necessary for him to begin attacking you, the tavern keeper will thank you for saving the other bar patrons from some broken skulls and give you the drunk's sword and money (+1 Relationship). * If you kill the drunk before he has a chance to start talking, the tavern keeper will be annoyed. However, he will admit that it looked like the drunk was going to attack you. You will still get the drunk's equipment (-1 Relationship). No matter whether you really killed him or knocked him out, the keeper will express a hope that the drunk is still alive, as dead patrons are bad for business (there is no in-game effect; the bar will remain just as busy whether you kill him or knock him unconscious). Victory gains you a Nordic Sword (providing you have inventory space) as well as 50-200 denars. Bug: If you have enough renown for the "Do you know who I am?" option to work, after the drunk starts walking away, you can talk to him again and choose the 'apologize' option causing him to instigate the fight. However, he will resume walking away after drawing his sword and vanish through the tavern door. This will count as his defeat, even if you didn't do a thing and you will still get all the prizes you would normally get for killing him. Stats and equipment ru:Пьяница Category:Non-player characters